Maior que qualquer razão
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Harry e Hermione são amigos de longa data, E tem um modo 'diferente' de tratamento quando estão a sós. Às vezes confuso, ora desleal; sempre entorpecente...


Título: **Maior que qualquer razão**  
Por: **Mione-Potter-love**  
Betado por: **Luma Black (**obrigada moça! n.n)

Sinopse: Harry e Hermione são amigos de longa data. E têm um modo 'diferente' de tratamento quando estão a sós. Às vezes confuso, ora desleal; sempre entorpecente...

* * *

_Feridas não cicatrizam fácil_

**Morfina**

Hermione não se afastou quando, com um pano úmido de água, Harry passou a limpar suas feridas e retirar as manchas de terra e sangue de seu rosto.

-Como se sente?

Ela fungou, mas manteve o sorriso; e de seus olhos, apesar de marejados, uma lágrima sequer caíra. – Eu poderia dizer que já tive, certamente, dias melhores – Harry deu uma risada forçada e então a morena o fitou. – Estou grata por você estar aqui, ao meu lado.

-E para quê servem os amigos? – ele indagou voltando a perpassar o pano no rosto da amiga. Ela não respondeu, talvez acreditando que aquela fora uma pergunta retórica. Harry suspirou e Hermione afastou seu olhar do dele, pondo-se a observar a janela enquanto Harry prosseguia a limpeza de seu rosto.

-Como estão as crianças? – ela perguntou depois de um instante em silêncio.

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso espantosamente luminoso, até mesmo seus olhos sorriam. – Estão bem. Como sempre, quando estão em casa, deixando-nos loucos e com sorrisos tolos de pais orgulhosos.

_Harry e Gina eram pais maravilhosos_. Hermione abriu um sorriso. Não era falso, mas também não era o seu melhor. – Mesmo? Fico feliz. E como está Gina?

-Está ótima, trabalhando muito – retrucou distraidamente. – Outro dia falávamos de você. Sente sua falta, faz realmente muito tempo que não nos visita, Herms.

-Oh, você sabe... Entre o trabalho, as férias das crianças e - ela se pegou calando-se.

-E Ron – Harry riu. – Eu entendo, só não diga isto a Gina. Ela será capaz de lhe dar uma grande bronca.

A morena também riu. - Prometo visitá-los esse fim de semana. Irei com os meninos.

-Direi a Ginny.

Hermione ergueu a vista para seu amigo. Queria lhe fazer diversas perguntas, desejava praticamente torná-lo de volta, forçosamente, seu melhor amigo.  
Não é que não fossem amigos. Era apenas a distância segura que se mantinham um do outro - como se proximidade entre eles fosse perigosa - que tornava tudo mais difícil, por assim dizer. Quando aquilo acontecera? E por quê? E mais: seria muita hipocrisia dela se perguntar sobre isto?  
Conversavam amigavelmente, mas, às vezes, o silêncio entre eles era incômodo. Era vazio. Como se não soubessem o que dizer para preencher os momentos em que estavam a sós. Ou, como se não quisessem o fazer, sentindo-se desconfortáveis próximos. Apesar de ser pior quando separados. Ela sentiu aflição pelo pensamento.

-O que houve conosco? – se atreveu a indagar.

Harry se voltou para ela, tentando compreender o que dissera. "O que houve?", o moreno deixou de lhe passar o pano à face e franziu o cenho, então desviou o olhar. Hermione sentiu-se imensamente grata por ele ainda entendê-la com um olhar.

-Acredito que apenas crescemos.

-Crescer não significa me tornar uma estranha para o melhor amigo – a mulher retrucou calmamente.

Harry a encarou, meneando negativamente a cabeça. – Não estamos mais em Hogwarts, Hermione. Não somos mais aquelas crianças. Temos vidas repletas de responsabilidades e... – ele suspirou. – nossos caminhos são distintos. Escolhemos caminhos diferentes para seguir - ela assentiu, fechando os olhos. – Apesar disso – ele baixou o tom da voz, quase ficou impossível de Hermione escutá-lo. – Sinto sua falta. A verdade é que, como você, eu não tenho idéia do que houve conosco. Nós éramos imbatíveis.

-Somos bons sozinhos, mas éramos melhores quando... – a bruxa riu um tanto quanto nostálgica. - Nós éramos muito bons – acabou por acrescentar somente. - Talvez fossemos bons demais para ser real.

Eles se fitaram e só puderam rir. Quanta tolice!

-Talvez tenha sido sua culpa, por ter se apaixonado por Ron – Harry ponderou zombeteiro.

-Está enganado, foi você quem primeiro se afastou de mim – ela contrapôs no mesmo tom. – Ao cair perdido de amor por Ginny.

-Oh, está bem. Eu sempre soube que um dia iria me culpar por conta disto.

_"E talvez eu te culpe mesmo" _

Harry postou sua mão sobre a dela e a apertou levemente. – Ainda temos tempo, não é?

A morena sorriu. – Nós sempre seremos melhores amigos, é óbvio. Nem mesmo se quiséssemos poderia, agora, ser diferente.

-Sempre podemos escolher – discordou o homem, voltando a limpar a face dela, desta vez com um ungüento. – Basta saber se haveria coragem para tal – Hermione fez-se de inquieta e fingiu não tê-lo entendido.

Ela queria resposta, não mais perguntas perturbadoras.

-Obrigada, Harry. Realmente não precisava... – disse quase saltando para afastar-se da mão dele.

Harry intrigado, a encarou, mas deixou a dúvida de lado e assentiu. – Não há de quê – e sorriu, ficando também de pé. – Mande um abraço ao Ron da minha parte e dê um beijo nos meninos.

-O farei – antes que pudesse aparatar, as mãos de Harry estavam em seus ombros e, logo, estava presa em seu abraço; a morena expirou e, fechando os olhos, o abraçou de volta.

Era esse o problema? A amizade deles?  
Era por isso que se empenhavam para quebrá-la devagarzinho? Com o intento de doer menos? Não estava dando certo. A cada quebra sentia mais sua falta e mais tinha medo de estar próximo. Porque...  
Sentiam-se quebrar por dentro quando se viam e dispensavam cumprimentos frágeis e isentos de emoção um ao outro. Ambos controlavam-se e poupavam elogios, palavras ou o que quer que fosse.

E era por isso que sentia o chão fugir quando estava ao lado de Harry. Eles agiam de maneira mais impessoal possível, mas era necessário somente um toque para ignorarem a razão ou o pudor. Não adiantava, não importava o que quer que fizessem para estar longe, já que qualquer afago traria de volta as sensações de ansiedade, frustração e uma bem-vinda e intoxicante marca de insanidade.

Ele sabia o que viria a seguir e a afastou delicadamente, deixando-a a vontade para ir, se assim desejasse. Intimamente - e, provavelmente até de maneira falsa -, esperava que desta vez Hermione fosse, que nem ao menos olhasse para trás. "Ela nunca o fazia".  
Ela também o sabia. E não tinha intenção de desaparatar antes de sua cota de insanidade semanal... Perguntava-se como conseguia dormir ou não sentir remorso.

Ele tocou seus lábios ou, vai saber em sua ânsia o havia beijado ela. E quando isto aconteceu, Hermione perdeu a consciência, sua racionalidade indo pra longe. Sorrindo mentalmente, compreendeu porque não sentia arrependimento: Harry era sua morfina.

Fim

Hermione desapareceu ao instante. Agora, cada um voltaria à vida "principal", ao menos, até o próximo encontro. Onde voltariam a falar sobre a amizade que quebravam e forjavam a cada instante... Até chegar o momento de um ter de voltar à sua vida real ou que um deles decida acabar de vez com aquela amizade distorcida.

Eles eram impessoais pelo medo de tornarem-se _más pessoas_. Porém não é como se sempre o conseguissem, isto é, a impessoalidade.

--------------------

N/a: Não é o tipo de relação que eu curta, não é o tipo de fic que gosto de escrever. Mas eu a fiz, e não queria deixar de postá-lo.  
Seria legal que me dissessem o que acharam dela...


End file.
